


Sticky & Creamy

by Miizurichan



Series: V for Valentine's Day [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, PWP, mild sweetsplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were supposed to bake a cake to thank the team, but that would never be a simple task as long as Murasakibara Atsushi was involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky & Creamy

**Author's Note:**

> this is short, dumb and I'm so happy with it. I hope you guys will like it too. Murahimu needs more smut tbh.  
> It's not related to the day valentines day, but I'll add it to my valentines series either way bc this is for that day, so to speak.
> 
> also this is for you Andrea, because without your ideas on twitter I wouldn't have gotten the inspiration to write it, thank you lots <3

Their baking session was supposed to be serious. They were only supposed to make a cake to thank the team, that's what Himuro thought. 

Oh how wrong he was. Though he shouldn't have expected anything serious when it came to dealing with Atsushi. Naturally the giant had his moments of seriousness, but it wasn't often. 

Himuro really had thought that baking would be one of those moments, but it wasn't. Not when they baked together. 

Himuro was currently looking down at his shirt, white shirt, which was stained with nutella. This was not his fault, and he suspected Atsushi did it on purpose. 

"I suppose I should have worn an apron, but it's too late for that now." Himuro shrugged and pulled off his shirt. He threw it over a chair and walked back to the table where Atsushi was. "That's your own fault, muro-chin." Atsushi didn't look at him, but he could hear the teasing tone to his voice, even as it was barely there. 

Himuro laughed softly and reached across the table to get the flour. As he was stretching over the table, he felt something cold land on his back. 

He shuddered involuntarily and sucked in a breath, which turned to a breathy moan as he felt Atsushi's mouth over the spot and his tongue licking it up. Atushi's hair tickled across his back as well. 

Then it was gone. Himuro didn't know if he was glad or dissapointed. He did know he wanted revenge, though. 

When Atsushi started working on the cake again and looked really focused, Himuro saw his chance. He took a tiny bit of the frosting mix and smeared it across Atsushi's face. Himuro smirked in satisfaction at the look of surprise on Atsushi's face. 

"Ah, there's something on your face, baby." Himuro leaned close to lick up the frosting mix from Atsushi's cheek and lips. "Tastes good." He licked his lips and smirked wider at the colour raising to Atsushi's cheeks. 

He was about to turn away when frosting mix was smeared across his collarbone. "My hand slipped..." Himuro stopped in surprise and hissed through his teeth when Atsushi bent down to lapp at his collarbone until it was all gone. 

When he was done, they looked at each other. Both of their cheeks were flushed every so lightly. Neither moved as Atsushi stretched to remove his own shirt and threw it in a random direction. 

Himuro licked his lips and stepped closer while reaching for the bowl of nutella. As he did, he stepped up on his toes to plant a sweet kiss to Atsushi's lips. 

Atsushi was about to kiss back when Himuro stepped back and smeared a good handful of nutella across his chest and down his abdomen. "Seems my hand slipped as well. Himuro smiled innocently pulled Atsushi closer to start licking on the mess on his chest. 

Atsushi's breath hitched a bit, but he collected himself quickly and lifted Himuro's dirty hand to return the favor. 

Himuro wasnearly done cleaning up the mess he left when he looked up at Atsushi. The taller of the two had his tongue curled around two of Himuro's fingers as he cleaned them as thoroughly as Himuro was cleaning his abdomen. 

Atsushi released Himuro's hand from his grasp when Himuro stood up and pulled him down for another kiss. It wasn't enough. Atsushi pushed Himuro back against the counter in a firm but gentle manner as he moved his lips to kiss and lick on Himuro's neck. 

Himuro leaned against the counter with his elbows as support and his head dipped backwards. His skin was tingling everywhere Atsushi touched. 

He was about to relax into the touches when he felt a cold sensation on his nipples that was quickly soothed by Atsushi's warm tongue. If he wasn't sporting an erection before, he sure was now. 

"Atsushi." Himuro groaned low in his throat as the cold sensation came back, spreading from the splitting of his ribs and to his bellybutton. Then that warm tongue came back and made his skin feel like it was on fire. His head dipped back again and he moved his body slightly to make it easier for Atsushi to remove his pants and his underwear. 

His eyes snapped open as he felt the cold sensation once more along the length of his dick. "Fuck-Atsushi!" It was supposed to be a slight warning, but it came out as a breathy groan instead. This was too much. His head was swimming and his dick was trobbing against the cold cream. 

"Muro-chin." 

Himuro turned his gaze down to Atsushi just in time to see him drag his tongue along the length of his dick. He had to bite his lip to not cry out at the sudden pleasure spiking up his spine. Once again his skin felt like it was on fire. 

Atsushi kept his eyes on Himuro as he took a spoonful of cream into his mouth before wrapping his mouth around the head of his dick. The cold cream mixed with the heat of Atsushi's was too much. Moans slipped out of Himuro's lips before he could stop them and he tangled his hands into Atsushi's hair. 

His knees were already bucking under Atsushi's touches. It was as if he was sucking him like a lollipop. His tongue stroked and pressed against the vein on the underside while his cheeks hollowed as he bobbed his head at various speeds. It was making Himuro's knees week and his body tingle with waves of pleasure. 

Himuro couldn't help the gasp that left his mouth when Atsushi lifted Himuro's right leg up on his shoulder and left him buckling on his left leg. He struggled to keep standing, even as he used his arms for support on the counter. 

With the new position, Himuro could feel the tips of Atsushi's hair tickling his thigh. He was a complete goner. His head tilted backwards again and moans were spilling out of his mouth as he clung to Atsushi's hair like his life depended on it. 

Atsushi sucked harder, but continued the pace of irregular speeds. It kept Himuro on edge. Every muscle in his body was tensed up. His heartbeat was thumping loudly in his chest and his dick was throbbing for release. 

When Atsushi hollowed his cheeks and pulled back slowly to the head of Himuro's dick, he lost it. Every muscle in his body relaxed, then tensed up as his orgasm came crashing down on him. His hands were clenched tightly in Atsushi's thick, purple locks and he could feel Atsushi's muscles work as he swallowed. 

Atsushi pulled back when Himuro's orgasm was through and caught him in his arms as he could no longer keep standing. Himuro was completely out of breath. 

Heat rushed to his face as he wrapped his arms around Himuro's waist. "Gosh, this should happen more often." Himuro laughed breathily against his shoulder and smiled. "Yeah." Atsushi couldn't help but agree. 

He loved watching Himuro come undone at his touch. Moreover, sweets and Muro-chin was the best combination.


End file.
